Swap over for a week
by Poddyful
Summary: [On Hiatus] Tsunade makes an important decision for a mission...but what has all this got to do with Iruka if he's not going? Wait a sec...BEING THE TEMPORARY HOKAGE?
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! I've just decided that I should make a fic with some of my favourite adult characters ".

And let's just pretend that Hayate didn't die… sniff...

And also, I have no idea where this is going but anyway…

Chapter 1

"Oh wow, Kakashi! For the first time you're on time!" Anko exclaimed. Kakashi nodded and resorted back to reading his book. A trace of caution was on his face from standing to…well…**her**. Tsunade was gaping at Kakashi. _He's on time… He's on time…_

Then it finally sunk in.

"Omg! Kakashi! You're on time!" she said. Kakashi glanced at her, amused.

"I can see the stress of being the Hokage getting to you, Tsunade-sama" he said. Then the door opened and two more people walked in.

"Wow! Hatake! You're earlier than me!" the blonde said, surprised. The senbon in his mouth almost fell out of is mouth due to his surprise but he caught it in time.

"Huh, yeah! Now that's something we don't see every day" said the one that looks like he's never slept before.

"Genma, Hayate" Kakashi acknowledged. They nodded and turned to the Hokage- to find that she was asleep, drool dripping out of her mouth. They sweatdropped. Genma looked outside and found that it was raining. Then a dark figure appeared through the heavy raindrops. Genma prepared himself. Suddenly the window shattered and an orange blur bounced spiritedly into the room.

"BAA-CHAN!" the orange blur yelled. Tsunade's head snapped up.

"Huh?" she said wildly, looking around.

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi greeted serenely, ignoring the pieces of glass everywhere. The other people in the room stared.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled happily. Then he went flying backwards, landing painfully on his you-know-what in the corner of the room.

Tsunade towered over him. she growled dangerously. Naruto looked over his shoulder and noted her desk…was in pieces. In fact, sheets were scattered all over the floor and dirty glass littered the carpet. He gulped.

"Let's take this outside!" she snapped.

"All right!" Naruto bellowed back. Everyone acquired yet another sweatdrop.

"Like kids" someone muttered. The door slammed shut and they could hear a colourful stream of insults floating in the hall. Gekkou decided to distract them with conversation

"So what does Tsunade want with us?" he asked, coughing. Everyone shook their heads. Kakashi whipped out his book and started reading again, still very aware of the dark haired woman standing next to him- _with that freaky smile…_

Not long after, they heard a loud wail ("UWAHHH!") indicating that Tsunade won. Again. They came back in. Naruto was pouting angrily. Tsunade followed him in.

"Twenty three to nil" she leered triumphantly. Naruto had slit eyes and an even greater pout at that comment.

"Hmph" then he spotted the other people.

"Who are they?" he asked grumpily. No one spoke for a while.

"Um…Naruto, they were the people who adjudicated the chuunin exams" Kakashi answered. Naruto scanned them through slitted eyes.

"Oh…ARGH! IT'S HER!" Naruto suddenly screamed, causing everyone to jump. Naruto ran and hid behind Kakashi. Everyone looked over at Anko.

"Hello" she said pleasantly. No one asked for details. They all knew too well how…well…_frightening_ she can be. Genma was the first to recover.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted us?" he asked. Tsunade looked over at him.

"Oh, yes…uh…wait" she turned to Naruto.

"Why are you here?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"I don't know…I was training jumping on rooftops. Then it rained so I came in here" he answered. Tsunade frowned.

"I have to assign a mission, go and wait outside quietly" she told him. His eyes lit up.

"Mission? Can I go too? Pleeeeez, Baa-chan? Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai" he pleaded. Tsunade shook her head and started pushing him outside. She almost gave in at the puppy eyes he was giving her, but she held. He resisted. Oh, heck…he's strong. She turned to Anko and whispered something. Naruto was still standing where the fifty-year-old Hokage left him and hadn't bothered to turn around- therefore he didn't catch what was happening behind. The other three were watching, amused. They finished discussing and glanced at the Kyuubi Kontainer (a/n not meant to sound offending…), who was still standing there, arms folded and perhaps under the impression that Tsunade was still trying to push him out.

The two only females in the room smirked at each other and nodded. Tsunade drew out a kunai and threw it 'at the door'. It _accidentally_ scraped Naruto against a cheek. He spun around and Anko appeared behind him.

"Hey" she whispered into his ear and licked the blood coming from the cut on his cheek. Naruto jumped back.

"AAHHH!" he yelled and bolted out the door. The Jounins all laughed.

"So that's what you did to him in the exam…" Kakashi muttered "Jiraiya-sama told me that he was complaining to him 'about a female vampire that tried to suck his blood' for a whole week when they went training."

Everyone laughed again. Then Tsunade sat down in front of her smashed desk.

"Ok guys, I have a mission for you-"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Hokage-sama, but why would it be necessary to send all four of us?" Hayate asked, coughing again. Tsunade frowned.

"It's an S-ranked mission that should not be taken lightly, I don't want any risks" she told him "come to think of it…Hayate, go and tell the ANBU that I want Raidou and…get…" Tsunade chewed her lip. She was debating on Jiraiya but she knew that he wouldn't do it.

"Oi, you guys, who teaches at the academy that Naruto used to go to?" she asked. Kakashi spoke up almost at once.

"Iruka sensei-"

"Perfect, and Iruka Umino" she finished. Hayate was confused, but went and followed her orders. A few minutes later Iruka and Raidou came in.

"Tsunade-sama, did you- wah!" Iruka was knocked over and fell on Anko. Anko instinctively put her knee up. Iruka grunted in pain. he growled, sounding much like the Hokage some half an hour ago. Anko slid out from under him. The audience looked down at the dolphin lying on the carpet, seemingly unable to get up. Kakashi observed where Iruka's hands were. He smirked.

"Anko…is it a habit for you to put your knee up when you're falling?" he asked, amused. Anko cocked her head, then laughed.

"Oh…oops, that must've hurt" she said cheerfully. Iruka grunted again. The audience's eyes followed his hand as well. Tsunade grinned evilly. So did everyone else. Iruka's face turned tomato red and he got up off the floor, cringing.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted us?" Iruka asked, gesturing at Raidou as well.

"Yes, I invited all of you here for a highly dangerous mission, S-ranked" she said.

"Now before I tell you about the mission, you are to split up into three groups. Group one, Genma and Kakashi. Group two, Anko and Raidou. Group three, Hayate and…"

Lol I just had to finish it there! But you can prolly all guess who it is, ne? Please review!...by the way, what does AU mean?


	2. Chapter 2

"-me" she grinned. Everyone looked at her as though she was wearing Naruto's sleeping cap.

"But…Tsunade-sama! If you go who will be Hokage?" Iruka asked nervously. Everyone looked at him. Then their eyes switched back to Tsunade as though they were following a tennis match. Her face crinkled up into a mischievous smile.

"Well, sensei, why do you think I invited you here?"

Everybody gaped at her as though she was wearing Sasuke's sleeping cap. The amount of uncomfortable silences that day was starting to get on Anko's nerves.

"Ok, so Umino's Hokage until we come back, perfect. So what are the details of this mission?" she asked. Iruka's face had paled even more. Tsunade grinned, pleased that at least someone- even if it was Anko- agreed with her plan.

"Well, here, take this" Tsunade handed out a piece of paper to everyone. She reached out and somehow pulled out a piece of map from underneath the rubble and mess. Everyone's look of confusion was fading and they scanned uneasily through the information of their new quest. Tsunade held the map up.

"All right guys. We're going out to Hidden Mist to retrieve some…something." Tsunade hesitated briefly before continuing. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Group one- Genma and Kakashi- you are you scout the outside of the village and don't let anyone know that you're there. If you bump into trouble, get rid of it cleanly"

Kakashi and Genma nodded. Tsunade chewed her bottom lip for a couple of seconds before resuming.

"Raidou and Anko, you two can go and find out information about…" Tsunade hesitated again. Everyone was a bit worried. What the heck was making the Hokage so nervous? She rummaged in the mess again and fished out six mini-forehead protector looking things.

"A house, it's around the north-west of the village. It should be faded. When you find it, drip a drop of blood on this and meet us outside the outskirts of the village, we'll set a certain place up when we get there. Everyone put this on."

She handed out the little forehead protector things. Everyone looked at it blankly.

"Oh, you put them around your wrist" Tsunade explained, demonstrating.

"Oh" Everyone fastened the black bands onto their wrist. Kakashi thought that it would be interesting to see what would happen if he dripped blood on it. He brought a finger up to his mouth and bit on it, drawing blood. Crimson liquid dripped softly down onto the leaf sign and quickly filled up the dent. It glowed for a second, then the blood soaked into the metal.

"Ouch!" everyone except for Kakashi jumped. He looked around. Glare.

"Erm…yes?" he asked.

They jumped from branch to branch in an unnerving speed. Kakashi rubbed his sore arm and legs. He was only curious about what would happen if he did activate the wristband…no need to get violent…

Suddenly Raidou held his arm up. Everyone stopped. Kakashi sniffed the air. Traps.

He looked down to see a string tied from a root to another. He walked down the tree, five senses alert to any attacks, and examined the strings. There was one hiding in the shadows of the strings and another camouflaged in the grass. They were expecting enemies? What was Tsunade up to? He walked back up the tree. Everyone was still tensed up.

Anko was starting to get annoyed. She couldn't detect any signs of enemies but even there was, surely a Hokage and a couple of the best Jounins can defeat them. She broke the silence.

"Everyone, move back" she ordered. The group jumped and did as they were told. Anko's voice had gone…weird. She jumped back with them and threw a kunai at the strings that Kakashi had been looking at a couple of minutes ago. It caught all of them and suddenly the area they were just in exploded.

Dust, grass and the usual things you would normally find in a forest flew up. Hayate looked through his arm and coughed, nearly out of habit, but it couldn't be helped. There was a huge hole in front of them and a couple of boxes were strewn around in it. Some snails, centipedes, snakes leeches and other foul creatures crawled around. Hayate took a glance at the others. They were still, as though they had being frozen. In fact…

"Hey! Shit! You guys, what's wrong? Move! Move, Damnit!" he yelled desperately. Then he realised that a green mist sort of thing was floating around the area. They were standing too close. Hayate was safe because he had jumped further back than the others.

"Shit!" Hayate yelled. It was probably too late to go back to Konoha or do anything. He jumped over to Tsunade. She was still breathing, but her eyes were shut. A small snort behind him make him jumped and spring into fighting mode.

Please review!


End file.
